


Words Misspoken

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: He'd show her that he'd have it all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 37





	Words Misspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Feb 25th Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "It's not what I meant." Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“It’s not what I meant.”

Hermione clenched her hands together, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Hermione, please,” Tom murmured, approaching her cautiously. 

She whipped around and turned to face him, her magic flaring out about her - signifying her anger. “You meant every word, Tom Riddle, and don’t you deny it.”

“I didn’t mean you.” He held his hands up in surrender.

“Just every other Mudblood in the world then?” She arched a brow at him.

“Don’t call yourself that,” he hissed angrily. “And you’re not like them.”

“I am, you’re just too blind to see it,” she spat angrily. 

“Don’t insult me, Hermione, you’re testing my patience,” Tom warned her.

“But you can insult me and my kind?” 

“No,” Tom answered hastily. 

“You can’t have it both ways,” Hermione said, taking a step towards him. 

“Why not?” he countered. “I can have it all, Hermione… You’ll see.”

“No, I won’t,” she shouted, turning on her heel and storming from the room.

A tear slid down her cheek. This wasn’t their first fight over her blood status and his current course of action, and she doubted it’d be their last.


End file.
